My Last Love
by babygobi
Summary: maaf aku tak bisa mempergunakan dengan baik waktumu yang singkat.. –chanyeol- aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau keadaan sulit sekalipun –baekhyun- ChanBaek / BaekYeol FanFiction! mind to RnR? -
Author: JinTuan

Tittle: My Last Love

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: hurt,sad,romance,etc.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Krystal Jung

Summary: _maaf aku tak bisa mempergunakan dengan baik_

 _waktumu yang singkat.. –chanyeol-_

 _aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau keadaan sulit_

 _sekalipun –baekhyun-_

Baekhyun POV

 _ **Seoul, 12 januari 2011**_

KRRIINNGG!KRRIINGG!

"hoaamm"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan mematikan alarm berisik disebelahku. Aku melihat jam, '07:30' MWOO?! Waktu ku tinggal 30 menit. Gajiku bisa dipotong jika aku terlambat masuk kerja. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur ku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

(CAFÉ)

Aku mengganti baju ku menjadi seragam kerja. Dan mulai beraktivitas.

"Pagi baek"

"Pagi luhan" Luhan adalah teman kerja ku. Dia baik, aku sering berjalan-jalan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu café terbuka, muncul seorang namja tinggi berpakaian formal dan memakai kacamata besar. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan pirang. Dia duduk di sudut ruangan.

"biar aku yang melayani nya"

"huh? biasanya kau malas-malasan jika masih pagi seperti ini"

"mungkin mood ku sedang baik"

"baik karena melihat dia?"

"aniya hahaha"

Aku pergi ke hadapan namja itu.

"pesan apa tuan?"

"vanilla latte satu"

"baiklah. Tunggu 10 menit" aku membungkukkan badan lalu beranjak ke dapur café.

10 menit kemudian…

"ini vanilla latte nya tuan. Silahkan"

"ne. gomawo"

Namja itu kelihatan serius sekali berkutat didepan laptop nya. Sepertinya dia orang yang sibuk bekerja di kantor, cuek, dan dingin. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba luhan menginjak kaki ku.

"wae?"

"bahkan kau tidak berhenti melihatnya baek" luhan tersenyum mengejek

"aku tidak melihat dia,lu"

"hmm..ternyata temanku yang polos ini sedang jatuh cinta"

"aku tidak melihatnya luhaann" aku memukul pelan lengan luhan

"baiklah.. ohya jika kau menyukai nya aku bisa meminta nomor telepon nya sekarang" luhan menyeringai

"apa-apaan kau ini luhan" aku tersenyum malu

"aku tau kau menyukainya baek"

"kalau kau tau berarti kau harus diam"

"aku tidak akan diam"

Luhan pergi ke meja namja itu

"luu.."

"baek,kau diam"

Namja itu menoleh ke arah luhan yang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"annyeong" luhan membungkuk

" apa?" ucapnya

"bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

"kau meminta nomorku?"

"bukan aku,tapi dia" damn! Luhan menunjuk kearah ku. Namja itu langsung menoleh.

"ah tentu pena?"

Luhan menyodorkan kertas dan pena. Namja itu menulis cepat lalu memberikan kertas itu kepada luhan. Aku masih berdiri mematung.

"gomawo"

"ne" dia kembali berkutat dengan laptop nya. Luhan berjalan kearahku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan luhan lakukan.

"berhasil" luhan berbisik di telingaku

 _ **Seoul, 13 januari 2011**_

Aku melihat kertas itu. Park chanyeol. Nama namja kemarin itu park chanyeol. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan kepadanya.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Annyeong park chanyeol-ssi. Aku baekhyun, yang kemarin ditunjuk oleh luhan di cafe. Luhan adalah sahabatku yang meminta nomormu kemarin. Maaf aku dan luhan telah lancang kepadamu. Good day chanyeol-ssi ^^**

Aku mengirim pesan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Park chanyeol**

 **annyeong, baekhyun-ssi.**

 **Tidak masalah yang kemarin. Gomawo.**

Yeey! Aku berhasil mendapatkan balasan pesan dari seorang park chanyeol.

 _ **Seoul, 10 februari 2011**_

Semenjak itu, aku dan chanyeol sering berkomunikasi seperti mengirim pesan dan bertelpon. Bahkan kami juga sering berjalan-jalan berdua. Ternyata chanyeol tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia baik, hangat, dan juga peduli. Kami sangat dekat sekarang. Sampai akhirnya…

"baek, maukah kau menjadi kekasiku?"

"tentu yeol. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Chanyeol POV

 _ **Seoul, 28 juni 2011**_

Siang ini aku kedatangan tamu dari paris. Dia teman lama appa ku. Eomma bilang, aku harus datang dengan pakaian rapi. Aish memangnya aku tidak pernah berpakaian rapi?

"yeooll.."

"ne eomma" aku menuruni tangga lalu duduk disebelah eomma "ada apa?"

"ikut eomma" eomma menarik tanganku "eomma akan memotong rambutmu, lalu mengecat nya menjadi hitam"

"M..MWOO?"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"nah sekarang buka kacamata tidak berguna mu itu"

"eomma, aku..."

"tidak menerima penolakan"

"aiisshh" aku membuka kacamata ku. Sekarang rambutku menjadi pendek. Berwarna hitam pula. Jinjja. Aku menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku. Lalu merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"yeol, jemput tamu mu di airport sekarang" suara eomma terdengar dari bawah. Aarghh selalu saja ada yang mengganggu.

DDRRRTT..DDRRRTT..

Teleponku bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Krystal jung**

 **Oppa, jemput aku di airport. Ada eomma dan appaku disini. Jangan membuatku menunggu. Saranghae**

Krystal. Dia yang melukai hatiku. Dia yang membuat aku menutup hatiku bertahun-tahun sebelum kedatangan baekhyun. Sekarang dia seenaknya saja ingin masuk kembali kedalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya.

"chanyeol! Jemput tamu mu sekarang!"

Eomma. Itu yang tidak bisa kutolak. Eomma sangat menyayangi krystal. Bahkan saat krystal pergi ke paris, eomma menyuruhku untuk ikut. Hal yang gila bukan? Padahal kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku pun bersiap-siap dan pergi ke airport.

(AIRPORT)

"oppa!"

Nampak seorang yeoja berkacamata hitam menggunakan celana jeans ketat dan kemeja longgar bewarna putih transparan berlari lalu memelukku. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"jangan peluk aku" aku berucap dingi

"wae oppa? Aku sangat merindukanmu" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya

"karena aku muak melihatmu. Kenapa kau kembali?"

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, oppa~" ucapnya dengan nada manja yang sungguh menjijikan

Aku tertawa sinis. Lalu berlalu meninggalkannya.

"oppa! Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Aku duduk ditaman belakang rumahku. Krystal dan orang tua nya menginap dirumahku. Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan kedatangan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak mungkin mengusir mereka. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku lalu duduk disebelahku.

"eomma"

"chanyeol-ah, eomma ingin bicara"

"ada apa eomma?"

"kapan kau akan menikahi krystal?"

"MWOO? TIDAK MUNGKIN EOMMA!" aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang eomma bicarakan

"wae? Apa kau keberatan? Eomma sudah menganggap krystal sebagai anak eomma sendiri. Kau harus menikahinya. Kau sudah cukup umur, yeol"

"aku tidak bisa, eomma"

"kau harus bisa yeol. Ini yang terbaik untukmu. Pikirkan baik-baik"

"sungguh tidak penting untuk dipikirkan"

"apa kau tidak menyayangi eomma?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. "aku akan memikirkannya, eomma"

Baekhyun POV

 _ **Seoul, 25 juli 2011**_

Aku tidak bekerja hari ini. Tubuhku lemas, pemilik café juga sudah mengizinkan untuk libur. Sering kali tubuhku menjadi lemas dan lemah. Aku juga sering pingsan jika terlalu lelah. Pernah aku dan luhan pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kesehatanku. Luhan yang berbicara dengan dokter. Ketika aku bertanya kepada luhan , dia bilang aku hanya kelelahan dan harus banyak istirahat.

TING..TONG..

Bel rumah ku berbunyi. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kakiku. Aku membuka pintu

"hai baek" ternyata itu chanyeol

"hai, masuklah" chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahku

"baek"

"ne?" aku berbalik menghadapnya. Dia menarik tanganku lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku

"wajahmu pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?"

"aniya. Aku hanya kelelahan"

"jinjja?"

"ne, yeol"

"baguslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ditaman. Apa kau mau?"

"ne. aku mau"

(TAMAN)

"baek, apa kau mau ice cream?"

"aku sedang batuk"

"baiklah. jadi kau mau makan apa?"

"tidak perlu, yeol. Aku hanya perlu kau disampingku" aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya

"aku juga selalu perlu kau disampingku, baek" dia mengecup puncak kepalaku

Tess..tess..

Aku merasa ada air yang jatuh ke wajahku. Air apa ini? Aku menoleh keatas, air itu berasal dari mata chanyeol. Dia menangis. Kenapa dia?

"chanyeol..ada apa?"

"aniya, baek" dia tersenyum

"uljima, yeol" aku menghapus air matanya

"gomawo baek, gomawo" dia mencium tanganku

"ne"

Chanyeol POV

 _ **Seoul, 27 agustus 2011**_

Sekarang aku sangat jarang bertemu baekhyun. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Di taman waktu itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku dilarang menemui baekhyun, luhan yang melarangku. Luhan selalu berkata 'baek sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dia juga kelelahan. Dan dia tidak mau ditemui siapapun kecuali dia yang meminta'aku merindukanmu, baek. Belum lagi aku selalu didesak oleh eomma untuk menikahi yeoja licik itu. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun.

 _ **Seoul,16 oktober 2011**_

Luhan POV

Penyakit baekhyun semakin parah. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Berbagai pengobatan sudah dijalani, namun penyakit itu sudah mendarah daging dan susah untuk diatasi. Baekhyun menderita leukemia atau kanker darah. Dia sudah mengetahui penyakitnya, karena dampak dari kanker itu terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya cepat lelah dan semakin kurus. Rambutnya juga menipis. Ntah kenapa dia tidak mau menginap dirumah sakit. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tenang, dia sedang terlelap. Tidak terasa air mata ku turun begitu saja. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kau pasti bisa melawan penyakit ini baek. Kau adalah namja yang kuat. Aku yakin. Tangannya sedikit bergerak, aku segera menghapus air mataku

"lu..luhan.."

"ne baek? Kau mau sesuatu?" aku tersenyum

"aku mau chanyeol"

"kau mau chanyeol? Baiklah aku akan menelpon nya sekarang" aku keluar dari kamar baekhyun lalu menelpon chanyeol

Chanyeol POV

"oppa, antarkan aku berbelanja ne?"

"aku sedang sibuk"

"chanyeol, antarkan krystal sekarang"

"ne eomma" krystal tersenyum. Dasar yeoja tidak tau diri

DRRRTT..DRRRTT..

" _yeoboseyo"_

"… _.."_

" _baek memanggilku? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"_

Luhan menelponku. Dia bilang baekhyun menyuruhku menemuinya

"nanti aku akan mengantarmu. Aku ada urusan penting sekarang" aku berjalan cepat

"aku ikut oppa"

"tidak usah"

"krystal, kau calon istri chanyeol. Kau boleh ikut dengannya" aisshi! Kenapa eomma selalu membelanya

(BAEKHYUN'S HOUSE)

Aku memarkirkan mobilku didepan rumah baekhyun.

"ini rumah siapa oppa?"

"tidak usah banyak tanya. Kau tidak usah turun"

"hei! Aku ini calon istrimu. Jadi aku bebas mengikutimu kemana saja"

"memangnya kau pikir aku sudi menganggapmu sebagai calon istriku? Tidak akan!" aku berjalan masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun. Yeoja sialan itu mengikuti ku dari belakang. Aku melihat luhan berdiri didepan pintu kamar baekhyun

"baekhyun sudah menunggumu didalam, yeol"

"ne"

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan seketika aku mematung melihat keadaan baekhyun. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus, kurasa rambutnya juga menipis. Aku berjalan pelan kearah baekhyun.

"b..baek"

"hai yeol" dia tersenyum manis

"kau kenapa baek?" aku mengelus pipinya

"aku hanya terlalu lelah"

"aku yakin kau bukan hanya kelelahan baek" aku tau dia sedang berbohong. mataku berkaca-kaca.

"yaa oppa!" krystal berlari kearahku "Kenapa kita ketempat buruk seperti ini?! Lalu siapa namja itu?!" dia menunjuk baekhyun

"ini bukan tempat buruk, bodoh!"

"yeol, siapa dia?" ucap baekhyun

"aku? Aku adalah krystal jung. Calon istri park chanyeol. Lalu kau siapa?"

"jangan asal bicara kau. Dia bukan siapa-siapa baek" baekhyun tidak memperdulikanku

"begitukah jung-ssi? Kapan kalian akan menikah? Ohya, aku adalah pelayan café di sebelah kantor chanyeol. Kami saling mengenal karena chanyeol sering berkunjung kesana" aku melihat butiran air disudut mata sayu baekhyun.

"kapan kami akan menikah itu tergantung chanyeol"

"nona, aku sudah membuatkanmu minuman diluar. Silahkan diminum" luhan menarik tangan krystal keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar baekhyun

"jangan dengar perkataan dia baek. Aku tidak mencintainya sam…"

"shuutt" baekhyun menaruh telunjuk nya dibibirku

"cintai dia. Jika kau mencintaiku, aku minta kau mencintainya. Dia juga punya perasaan, yeol. Lupakan aku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada. Dan anggap hubungan kita sekarang hanya sebatas teman. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru. Aku sudah tidak sanggup, kelelahanku terlalu parah, aku menderita leukemia yeol. Itu sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Bahkan dokter mengatakan kemungkinanku untuk bertahan hidup itu sangat sedikit. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi aku tidak boleh egois, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Cintai dia" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menangis.

"dulu dia yang menyakitiku,. Dia yang merusak hidupku. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu, baekhyun. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat. Untuk byun baekhyun, leukemia adalah hal kecil yang sangat mudah diatasi. Kemungkinanmu untuk hidup itu besar. Sangat besar" aku menitikkan air mata

"maafkan dia, buka kembali hatimu untuk dia. Aku sudah letih. Ini sakit yeol, sakit" baekhyun menggenggam tanganku dan menangis

"aku sudah lemah, park chanyeol. Untuk apa kau mencintai orang yang tidak berdaya sepertiku? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu" baekhyun kembali berucap

"aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" aku benar-benar menangis sekarang

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu chanyeol"

Luhan POV

 _ **Seoul, 1 januari 2012**_

Hari demi hari, penyakit baekhyun semakin parah. Penyakit itu telah membuatnya tidak lagi sanggup berjalan dan kesulitan dalam berbicara, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Disekitar tempat tidur nya banyak alat-alat kedokteran.

"lu.." aku mendengar suara pelan dan serak. Aku menoleh ke asal suara

"ne? ada apa?

"chan.."

"kau ingin bertemu chanyeol? Ya aku akan menelponnya baek" aku kembali menangis mendengar suaranya. Sungguh menyakitkan..

Baekhyun POV

Aku tersadar. Seluruh badanku seperti remuk. Sangat sakit. Aku melihat luhan disampingku

"lu.." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Terasa sangat sakit jika dipaksakan

"ne? ada apa?"

"chan.."

"kau ingin bertemu chanyeol? Ya aku akan menelponnya baek" luhan menutup mulutnya lalu keluar kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang namja membawa bunga dari balik pintu, itu chanyeol. Matanya membulat melihatku. Apakah ada yang aneh denganku? Aku sudah lama tidak bercermin haha. Chanyeol langsung memelukku, dia menangis. Aku ingin mengelus kepalanya, tapi tanganku terasa sangat berat. Aku tidak mampu menggerakkannya.

"ul..ji..ma"

"ne. aku tidak menangis baek" chanyeol menghapus air matanya. Aku tersenyum manis.

Aku melirik kesamping kamar, ada taman disana. Aku menunjuk taman itu

"kau mau kesana? Aku akan mengantarmu" aku mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menggendongku ke taman itu. Dan mendudukkanku di kursi taman. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya

"baek, coba lihat dua bintang itu" aku menoleh pelan "walau ada bulan ditengah-tengah mereka, tetapi mereka tetap bersama menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar" sepertinya tubuhku kembali melemah

"itu seperti kita. Walaupun ada penengah diantara kita, tetapi kita akan tetap bersama bukan?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, baek" sambungnya

"hmm" aku mataku mulai mengantuk.

"maafkan aku yang datang membawa orang ketiga. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu, baek. Yang ku inginkan hanya lah kau, byun baekhyun"

"emm" aku mendengarnya, yeol. Tapi aku tak mampu membalas perkataanmu. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu, park chanyeol. Aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan

"kau malaikat ku baekhyun" dia mengecup kening dan mataku. Lalu mengecup bibirku lembut. Air matanya membasahi wajahku. Dia menengadah kan kepalanya.

"sa..rang..hae" aku berbisik di telinganya

"nado saranghae" ucapnya. Aku menutup mataku pelan, hingga akhirnya mataku tertutup sempurna untuk selamanya..

Chanyeol POV

 _ **Seoul, 10 februari 2012**_

Aku berjalan menuju 'rumah' baru baekhyun. Aku duduk ditepi makamnya. Aku ingat hari ini adalah hari jadiku bersama baekhyun. Aku memeluk batu nisan nya dan menangis.

"hai baek, ini aku chanyeol. Bagaimana kau disana? Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau hari ini tanggal berapa? Ya hari ini adalah hari jadi kita. Aku harap kau mengingatnya dan selalu mengingatnya. Happy anniversary byun baekhyun"

Aku mencium batu nisan baekhyun lalu mengambil pisau yang kubawa, aku menancapkan pisau itu ke perut ku.

Tunggu aku…

Disana…

END

FanFic ini, FanFic titipan punya kembaran gobi, namanya JinTuan alias Tuannya Jin. #eh?

nggak, namanya JinTuan. Sebut aja gitu. gatau deh gimana bisa jadi JinTuan. gobi juga heran :

maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama typo yang bertebaran, bahasa acak-acakan, dsb.

terakhir, Review please?^-^ kasih support buat author baru ini~


End file.
